1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to bovine health, primarily to the prevention of “Hardware Disease” in cattle, and secondarily to prevention of toxic Al blood and bone poisoning, thirdly to strengthening of bones, fourthly to healthy red blood cells.
2. Description of Prior Art
Cows have been known to accidentally eat fencing staples, bailing wire remnants, nails, etc. while grazing. Cow magnets are administered orally to cows to attract and retain ferrous material within the Rumen (upper stomach). The magnet is heavy enough to prevent passage from the Rumen. The magnet remains in the Rumen collecting iron pieces and particles and retaining them within the Rumen for the entire life of the cow. Retention of sharp iron pieces within the Rumen greatly reduces the possibility of damage to other more delicate, vital organs. Damage to intestines, organs, etc. caused by ingestion of iron objects often causes the animal to stop eating and eventually expire. The cause of death is then categorized by veterinarians as “Hardware Disease.” Various types of cow magnets have been available over the past forty years and have contributed greatly to the prevention of Hardware Disease.
Heretofore cow magnets have appeared to be made of non-toxic metals. They have however not adequately fulfilled the necessity for the magnet to be non-toxic to the cow. They also have not been made of minerals to supplement the cow's health. Prior art suffers as follows:    (1) The current standard cow magnet is made of Aluminum Ni and Cobalt (AlNiCo). The alloy is largely Aluminum, Al72Ni21Co9. Increasing numbers of studies are finding Al to be a toxic element. There are over 2000 references in the National Library of Medicine on adverse effects of Aluminum. (www.hbci.com/˜wenonah/hydro/al.htm). The U.S. Agency for Toxic Substances and Disease Registry (ATSDR),(http://www.atsdr.cdc.gov/) is a federal public health agency of the U.S. Department of Health and Human Services.            According to the ATSDR Aluminum has been shown to be harmful to unborn and developing animals because it causes delays in skeletal and neurological development.        Aluminum has also been shown to cause lower birth-weights in animals.        Aluminum is found to neutralize stomach acids resulting in slowed digestion and constipation.        Studies show that humans with Alzheimer's disease have more Aluminum than usual in their brains.        Infants and adults who received large doses of Al as a treatment for another problem have developed bone diseases, which suggests that Al may cause skeletal problems.        
The following charts (deleted available upon request) first show Aluminum toxic levels. Later under advantages we compare Aluminum with Strontium toxic levels, according to the ATSDR. Allowable levels of these two minerals before becoming seriously toxic are:
1) Al serious toxic levels average 350 mg/kg of body weight/day
2) Sr serious toxic levels average 2300 mg/kg of body weight/day
The ATSDR studies to date conclude that Al is 6 times more toxic than Sr. ATSDR Studies to date conclude that Aluminum is 6 times more toxic than Strontium. http://www.atsdr.cdc.gov/toxprofiles/tp22.html    (2) The fear that ferrite magnets are toxic has long been assumed because:    a) Toxic Barium was used for a long time to make ferrite magnets.    b) Strontium was thought to be radioactive by many consumers.
Ferrite type magnets before 1987 were made using Barium. Ferrite magnets earned the reputation among dairy veterinarians for being toxic to cows. Gradually some factories have replaced Barium with Strontium in ferrite magnets. However, there is still a fear associated with radio-active type Strontium 89 and 90. This fear has kept veterinarians from using cow magnets made with stable Strontium 84, 86, 87 and 88.    (3) Al is not a mineral that animals can use for healthy growth.    (4) Nickel (Ni) found in the AlNiCo type magnets is a slightly toxic element. Nickel is a strongly linked with causing several diseases. It is toxic to the cardiovascular system, as well as being carcinogenic to the stomach. http://database.healthandenvironment.org/index.cfm?toxinID=2399    (5) Cow magnets made with Barium Ferrite are highly toxic. Barium causes difficulties in breathing, Increased blood pressure, Changes in heart rhythm, Stomach irritation, Brain swelling, Muscle weakness, Damage to the liver, kidney, heart, and spleen http://www.skyhighway.com/˜chemtrails/docs/bariumhealth.htm    (6) Some prior art Barium Ferrite cow magnets were only be magnetized in a direction that caused some sharp long objects to be held dangerously perpendicular to the magnet surface.    (7) Ferrite magnets are normally machined in blocks, rings and disks with sharp edges which could damage the bovine rumen.    (8) Prior to 2006 Strontium Ferrite magnets were not available in long rods to be magnetized to hold metal parts safely in a cow magnet application.    (9) The magnetic assembly by Fujisawa U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,698 and other “assembly” type magnets suffer from the same weakness. They may be magnetically proper, but structurally weak and could be a great danger to the cows. The structural weakness may not become apparent until stomach acids dissolve some of the connecting parts.    (10) Magnetic assemblies suffer from using more than one part.    (11) Some older designs are made of a magnetically inferior material such as AlNiCo of various grades, which is more subject to demagnetization.    (12) Multiple pole patterns with more than 4 poles cause a nail to lay parallel to the cow magnet, but the sharp tip of the nail extends beyond the end of the magnet. The nail is held firmly in place magnetically and may cause damage to the cows first stomach.